


Excellent Revels

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Really Fantastic Evening, Coffee, Curtains, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pizza, Polyamory, Reveling, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, movies - Freeform, revels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Everyone knows that Clint and Natasha throw excellent revels. Except, apparently, for Steve.





	Excellent Revels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BairnSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/gifts).



> BairnSidhe prompted Pizza, Curtains, A really fantastic evening.

"That was just... a really fantastic evening. There was pizza, and… and..."

"Revels?" Thor suggested.

Darcy pointed at him with one hand and put the other finger on her nose.

"I, too, have reveled with Barton and Romanoff. They are excellent revelers."

"Yes, Thor!" Darcy agreed excitedly. "That's exactly it. Excellent revelers. Whoever said you don't have a way with words is just  _ wrong _ ."

"Have you reveled with Barton and Romanoff, Captain?" Thor asked, turning to where Steve was enjoying the paper and a cup of coffee on one end of the kitchen counter.

"Uh, yeah, I... guess? They had me over to help them hang curtains one time..."

"Mmm," Darcy said, nodding knowingly. "That's how they get you. It's all, 'Darcy, can you teach Clint to bake brownies instead of burn them,' and next thing you know? Bam! Revels."

"I myself was invited to water their balcony garden," Thor volunteered. "The revelry came on as celebration of a successful crop."

"All consensual revelry, of course," Darcy put in.

"Of course, of course," Thor agreed.

"Last night we just ate pizza and watched like six movies. Well, I say 'watched' it was more like 'reveled near.'"

Thor laughed. "Does not Jane enjoy their company from time to time as well?"

"Totally," Darcy agreed. "Also Natasha's running her through the patented Black Widow 'don't be a damsel in distress' program, so there's that, too."

"Morning," Clint greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Barton," Thor replied, and Darcy gave Clint the double finger guns.

"Nice revels last night," Darcy told him.

Clint smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Tasha had fun, too." He poured himself a glass of chocolate milk and turned to Steve. "Hey, we were thinking of having another movie night sometime soon, maybe watching some films from the 40s. Would you want to join us?"

Steve seemed flattered. "That sounds really fun, Clint, thanks. When?"

"Would tonight be okay?" Clint asked.

"Sure," Steve said with a shrug.

"Great, I'll tell Tasha. Catch you guys later!"

Darcy waved as Clint exited. "I gotta get up to the lab. Enjoy your revels tonight, Cap." She gave him a very obvious wink.

"Movies? That'll probably be more nostalgia than reveling."

" _ What _ movies?" Darcy asked. "You know that was an excuse, right?"

"An excuse?" Steve repeated. "For what?"

"For the revels?" Darcy laughed, and then her eyes widened in realization. "You've never reveled!"

"Of course I've reveled, what do you mean, I haven't reveled?"

Steve took a sip of his coffee as Thor stood and clapped him on the back. "Captain, my friend," he said. "She was talking about the sex."

Steve spit out his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169092377343/excellent-revels)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
